


C'mon, Rodney (catch a clue)

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Portraits, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: So when you said "like a friend loves another friend"...?
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	C'mon, Rodney (catch a clue)

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like playing with gouache again. This was done in gouache in parts, then finished and assembled digitally.  
> Just the boys demonstrating their communication skills again. Not!

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/bc6a/vllyyl68rvyeb3hzg.jpg)

click through for full size


End file.
